Our Forever
by Silly-Girl-97
Summary: Follow Edward, Bella, and the rest of the cullens as the journey through eternity. With nothing in their way. Takes place about 4 years after Breaking Dawn.


**Enjoy. My first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is just for the enjoyment of others.**

*Chapter 1*

Backtrack

I leaned my head into the couch, and couldn't help but smile. We were finally free to be a family, with nothing in our way. We haven't heard from the volturi in three years, and Alice hasn't seen anything. This just made my smile widen, and took my daydream into a whole new direction. My Edward, and my baby Renesmee were mine for ever and ever and ever. Though I couldn't categorize Nessie as a baby. Or a toddler for that matter. Here growing was slowing, but she still got a little bit bigger. She was now 4, but looked more like a 12 year old. Her brains, manners, and actions, we more those of a 30 year old woman. She was stunning, just plain beautiful. She had curls that hung just below her shoulders, and the color matched Edwards exactly. She had my wide brown eyes, and a vampires complexion. And last but not least, I'd say she had my vampire body. Even at age 12 she was toned. At a moment it started to look like she was working out with Jacob. Now to my lovely husband. Edward was exactly the same. If anything he was just sweeter and more romantic. Now that he didn't have to hold back, and my newborn strength had worn off… Lets just say we were free to do anything. I was then awoken from my daydream by the pit-pattering of Nessie's feet, running toward me.

" MOM!!" She yelled esthetically. She then hopped onto my lap.

"Yes?" I questioned her, lightly. She smiled.

"Have you seen Jake? He like disappeared. Well not disappeared, but really. He told my he would be back in a hour. He hasn't even called." Her smile faded into a pout.

"He's coming. Give him 10 minutes." Edward velvet voice floated into the living room.

I scowled, he knew better then to talk before I laid eyes on him.

"Jeez dad, you gotta stop doing that. It freaks me out." Renesmee smiled running toward him.

He opened his arms, and she jumped into them.

"What are you two up to?" He asked coming to sit next to me on the sofa. Nessie was still in his arms.

"Nothing much. Just daydreaming actually. What else can you do when you're a vampire?"

I chuckled. He planted a kiss lightly on my lips.

"That never killed anyone. Either." I added.

"Yuck." Renesmee said under her breath. "You were meant to hear that, just so you know." She added. I smiled.

"Sure, sure." Edward said, kissing the top of her head.

"Daddy your spending to much time with Jake." He just shook his lightly, and smiled.

"You think?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded, and let down my shield.

" _Hey I'm bored you want to go to the cottage or something?" _I thought.

He shook his head, then replied. "After Jake comes to take Renesmee I have something planned."

Nessie's brown eyes went wide. Then she obviously remembered Edward can read minds.

" It's not nice to hide things from your only daughter." She said, only half joking.

" Take it easy Ness. You don't want to know everything Edward and Bella do together."

Jacob was now in the middle of the living room, his arms outstretched toward Nessie.

She hopped out of Edwards lap and ran to him.

"Why not?" She asked. By the look of it, she was completely serious.

" 'Cause Nessie, adults are adults. Especially your parents." Jake said, cheeks flaming.

Nessie then caught on. "YUCK JAKE!" She said, blushing a few shades redder than him.

" Yeah Jake, yuck." I joked.

"Hey you're the ones doing it." Jake joked back.

" Doing what, Mr. Black?" Edward asked, joining our little game.

"Alright subject change!" Nessie laughed, then looked at Jake. "Their my parents you perv."

" You wanted to know." Jake said, his cheeks returning back to normal.

"Anyway, what do you want to do." Nessie asked, looking at Jake.

"Since your parent's have _plans _I think we should get you fed. Then we ca go down to the beach. Do a little cliff diving, and see the pack." Jake smiled.

" Burger King." Nessie added.

"Of course." Jake replied. " I'll have her back by say ? Oh and enjoy your day." He added.

" Alright. No problem. Watch her though, Jake. Oh, and we will, thank you." Edward smiled.

With that, Jake threw Nessie on his back, and they were out the door.

"What do you have planned for us anyway Edward?" I asked curious.

He then picked me up by the waist, and put me on his back.

" Whoa." I said, shaking my head.

"Memories, huh?" Edward asked. I nodded.

" Close your eyes, love." He chuckled. I did as I was told.

Then all I felt was air, and all I heard was the ghostly chuckle of my husband beneath me.


End file.
